Coming Clean (Book)
}} Coming Clean: My Year Undercover as a Beverly Hills Maid is the book written by Marisol Suarez after the events of the first season. She tells her experience as a maid, how she disculpated her son after being accused of Flora's murder, but also how the rich people from Beverly Hills treat their maids. Coming Clean is released during Rosie's four month coma and is a big hit, permitting Marisol to become one of the prestigious New York Times Bestselling Authors. History 'Season 2' TBA TBA TBA 'Season 3' TBA 'Season 4' TBA Summaries 'On the back cover' Marisol Suarez tells the sordid story of the behind-the-scenes drama in Beverly Hills by revealing the truth about many of the Beverly Hills "ladies" and their maids. Through Marisol's eyes we see sex, love, betrayal, and even murder! Coming Clean: My Year Undercover as a Beverly Hills Maid is a tale of Marisol's incognito work to clear her son's name in a murder investigation. It's a story that only a Latin woman could accomplish. In her book, we meet the upper crust of Beverly Hills, and find out their dirty little secrets through the eyes of not just Marisol, but also of other maids she encounters in her journey. Through her process, Marisol becomes true friends with the maids as well. Coming Clean: My Year Undercover as a Beverly Hills Maid is packed with drama, emotion, tears and laughter. This is truly is a story no one has told before, and one that needed to be exposed. 'On Lifetime's official website' Have you ever wondered what happens behind the mansion gates in Beverly Hills? How many secrets are brushed under the rug... how many mysteries are hidden in the lavish gardens and opulent estates… and how exactly the 1% really live? In Coming Clean, author Marisol Suarez pulls back the moneyed-curtain as she chronicles the year she lived undercover as a Beverly Hills housekeeper. She exposes a titillating web of secrets and lies as she desperately attempts to unearth evidence proving her son’s innocence in the gruesome murder of a neighborhood maid. With unprecedented access to the "dirty laundry" of the rich and famous, Ms. Suarez expertly weaves larger-than-life drama into compelling and witty storytelling. You’ll never forget the hilarious quips from the delightfully un-PC "Mrs. P". Or the merry band of fellow "devious maids" eager to help Ms. Suarez uncover the truth. After reading Coming Clean, you’ll agree murder has never been so dirty and delicious!File:Lifetime's Website - Coming Clean 01.png Known Characters *Maria *Carmelita *Rosario *Zelda *Mrs. P *Flora Trivia *The price of the book is 26.99 American dollars or 32.50 Canadian dollars. *Four readers' opinions are written on the back cover of the book. **Two from anonymous Beverly Hills residents: ***"I am shocked to actually have our stories revealed, now who can I trust to take out my trash?" ***"Immigration has come to a standstill, now no one wants to come and clean in America." **Two from book reviewers: ***"Only in Beverly Hills could this story have ever been true..." ***"Sure to be a best seller in no time. Marisol Suarez has written a book for the times. It's a MUST READ!" Gallery Coming Clean cover.png|The whole book cover. Promo 301 03.png|Marisol at her book signing party. References Category:Items